Beware of the Purrs
by roo17
Summary: Law was born with a terrible curse.
1. l: But Why a Submarine?

Beware of the Purrs  
l. But…Why A Submarine?

* * *

_Summary: Law was born with a terrible curse._

_Warning: some ooc, mild swearing, some crack (like indestructible cats and animal activist appearing out nowhere). These chapters will not be uploaded in any specific order. Update will also be sporadic._

_Disclaimer: Can you ever truly own a cat? No. Can I ever truly own One Piece? No. Matter settled. I also do not own the cover picture._

* * *

When Penguin joined Law, he couldn't help but quietly wonder why, of all things, the surgeon chose a submarine to sail the seas with. There were so many different types of ships to choose from, but in the end the man simply insisted on having one that sailed under the ocean. So Penguin went along with his captain's decision. Besides, it was quite exciting sailing beneath the waves; they didn't have the worries of running into other pirates or marines. Though, instead, there was the worries of their radar breaking…and them crashing into a reef or rocks…or being eaten by a sea king…or having something simply go wrong and their air supply run out and them being unable to return the surface…

Okay, so maybe the risks of sailing in a submarine far outweighed the risks of sailing a normal ship.

But the view, Penguin decided after the first week aboard the vessel, was absolutely worth it. The sights of the different species and colors of fish, the beautiful reefs and the ecosystems that came with them, the way the sun shimmered through the surface… It was all so beautiful, things you couldn't normally see when onboard an ordinary ship.

Still, the question always gnawed at the back of his mind. _'Why a submarine?'_ One day, he finally decided to come out and ask the surgeon himself.

"Why a submarine?"

Law raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, switching Kikoku from one shoulder to the other. "Pardon?"

"Why a submarine?" Penguin repeated, motioning to the vessel they were on. "You have so many ships to choose from, but you picked a submarine." The captain mumbled something under his breath as he looked off to the side, and all Penguin caught were the words, _"…damn curse…" _The hatted male only raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to drop the subject upon seeing the annoyed expression his captain was giving.

* * *

He got his answer two days later.

They docked at an island to pick up any supplies they were running low on. Things had been going smoothly; not a single marine was stationed on the island and no other pirate crews were within sight. They weren't exactly a famous crew just yet, so people weren't exactly running in fear when they saw their jolly roger painted on the ship or on the crew's jumpsuits.

Penguin had just exited a bakery, a delicious looking donut in his hand that he was most certainly about to eat. But that was when he heard it; a sound similar to one of a stampede. It was a deep rumble, and the could feel the earth shake beneath his feet. He gave a frown and furrowed his brows; he didn't recall this part of the sea having any earthquakes. Looking up from the ground, he dropped his donut at the sight before him.

His captain, Trafalgar Law, was running down the grassy hill at the end of the town like his very life depended on it; Kikoku grasped tightly in one hand and his spotted hat in the other.

And behind him was _hundreds of cats_.

Kittens, adults, stripers, calicos, males, females; all of the different kind of felines were mixed together in the crowd, all meowing and purring with eyes for Law and Law _only_. Hell, Penguin thought even saw a species of some sort of tiger in the crowd, towering over all the other little house cats. Penguin could stare at the sight, unsure whether to laugh or–

"Run!" Hearing his captain's – not _panicked_, but it was getting close to it – voice snapped him out of his staring and he turned on his heels and began to sprint for the submarine. Luckily, everyone was already back from shopping.

"Get the sub ready!" He shouted, and the others didn't stop to ask why when they heard how authoritative his voice was. In record time, the submarine was ready to set and they pulled away from the docks; all eyes settled on the figure of their sprinting captain. As soon as Law was near enough, he created his Room and teleported himself onto the submarine.

"Dive," he quickly ordered, pushing his gawking crew inside and locking the door behind them. The last thing Penguin saw when he glanced out the closing door was all the cats jump into the water in a desperate attempt to reach Law. When they were safely submerged under the ocean's surface and his captain had caught his breath, Penguin couldn't help but blurt out the question.

"What the hell was _that?_"

"_That_ is the reason why I have a submarine and not a ship," Law answered.

"What, does this always happen?"

"Every time I stay on land long enough." He glanced out the window to see a school of red-colored fish swim by. "It's a curse that I was born with. No matter where I go, any cat within the vicinity will chase after me. If I had a _ship_, they'd swim after it and climb aboard it eventually. It's happened to me quite a few times before I got this submarine."

The hatted male raised an eyebrow and held back the urge to laugh. It was clear that the surgeon wasn't joking in the slightest. "So...what happens when they actually catch up to you?"

A silence fell between the two.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Law answered, giving a small shiver at, what Penguin guessed, was a rather unpleasant memory.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo...not all that great for the first chapter, I realize. Sorry. But I hope it was sorta alright-ish. If you have any ideas you wanna see in this, lemme know and I'll write it up! I got quite a few ideas, and I look forward to uploading a few. By the way, if you don't read the manga, there will be some spoilers for you coming up then._

_Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought, please? Did I mess up anywhere? I apologize if I did. DX_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
~»roo the psycho«_


	2. ll: Is Nowhere Safe?

Beware of the Purrs  
ll. Is Nowhere Safe?

* * *

_A/N: Glad to see you guys like this so far! Here's the next chapter~  
__Warning: scenes of Marineford._

* * *

The war was horrifying. But, then again, when was war _not_ horrifying? Well, sure you can have a water-gun war, a tag war, a cooking war, a poking war, a tickle war– actually, no scratch that last one. Tickle wars could end up with people missing eyes and having limbs ripped off and shit. But, the point was, a _real_ war was horrifying.

But, honestly, Law didn't exactly care about that right now. _His_ focus was on the flying clown – how often could you say that and it actually be literal? – that currently held the unconscious form of Luffy and Jinbei. And every moment that idiotic clown wasted was a moment closer the two beings came to death. Not only that, but it looked as if the three admirals were starting to close in. So it wasn't exactly unsurprising that Law had lost all his patience when Buggy refused to throw the two down; suddenly becoming their 'divine protector'.

"Listen, I'm a doctor! I'm going to save them!"

"But who the hell are you?!"

Law seriously contemplated creating a room and just Shamble the two injured beings onto his ship. But he didn't; instead, he (impatiently) waited for the clown to, finally, throw the two wounded down to Law's crew. The sound of the war raged on, and he peeked a glance over at battlefield. It was an absolute mess; dead bodies lying everywhere, bullets flying through the air, people screaming and yelling.

Oh, the chaos Law could add to it if he were in the mood.

As soon as Luffy and Jinbei were in his crew's possession, they began to head into the submarine to dive and begin treating the two.

And that was when it happened.

A single, tiny meow erupted over the sound of war.

And everything just _stopped_.

Pirates and marines alike all froze in their spots. Even the admirals themselves quite attacking when the sound reached their ears. All eyes – and we mean _all_ eyes, even those who were supposed to be dead – landed on the little creature that stood in the middle of all the chaos. The cat continued to walk through the frozen crowd, its eyes set on one thing and one thing _only_.

"Is that…a cat?" Everyone asked. Even the ghosts of Ace and Whitebeard were shocked to see a little feline walk across the battlefield without a single care. How had it not died in the crossfires? How did it even get there? What was its purpose? What was its name? How old was it? How many more questions could they come up with?

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the cat trotted over to the yellow submarine. With ease, it jumped from the edge of the ice and onto the yellow submarine where it stopped before its target. Law didn't dare move, his mouth still open in mid-shout and Kikoku resting against his shoulder. But despite the fact he remained as motionless as a cadaver, the cat still got back to its paws and began to climb up his pants; giving off cute little meows all the while.

All eyes were still on the cat, even as it proceeded to hang from the rim of Law's hat. All Law could think of was, _'Is nowhere safe…?!'_

Then, another little meow was heard from the battlefield. Followed by another. And another. Two cats, seven cats, twelve, thirty, eighty, four hundred. The marines and pirates weren't sure what to do, almost afraid to move while being surrounded by so many felines. Seeing all the other cats, Law's eyes widened and he grabbed the cat hanging on his hat; ripping it off and throwing it back on the ice where it landed perfectly while giving off soft purrs.

"Even here?!" He couldn't help it, he hadn't expected the cats to follow him to _here._ How did they even _get_ here?! He quickly turned on his heels and motioned for the crew to get inside. "Hurry up!" His crew stumbled over their own feet as they hurried to follow their captain's order. Soon, the submarine submerged, and the crowd of cats were left to sit at the edge of the ice; all looking down and meowing at the water where their target had slipped their grasp once again.

Then, suddenly, Shanks and his crew appeared. "Alright, time to end this w…" He trailed off when he noticed no one was fighting and all eyes were stationed on the line of cats at the ice's edge. He blinked, completely baffled at the sight. "What…the…hell…?"

And to this day, the marines and pirates refused to admit that it was not, in fact, Shanks who had stopped the war, but a crowd of cats who were simply following the pirate rookie Trafalgar Law.

* * *

_A/N: It didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to, but hopefully you'll still like it. It also wasn't one of the more funner ideas I thought of. If you didn't, tell me why, so I can avoid making readers unhappy with future chapters. :3 I'll probably do another Marineford one in the future (of course it'll be different) but I'm still thinking about it._

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


	3. lll: And a Side of Cat, Please

Beware of the Purrs  
lll. And a Side of Cat, Please

* * *

_A/N: I return with more humor and crack! Hope this chapter is okay. If not, I'm sorry! *bows repeatedly*  
__Warning: scenes from Punk Hazard_

* * *

Law was pretty sure he lost several years of his life thanks to Vergo and his loving habit of squeezing people's hearts. Even Law was amazed he could still stand after that last squeeze. As he fought to catch his breath, his eyes landed on the piece of burger stuck to his opponent's face. Seriously, how did Vergo always get something stuck on his face, and _not_ notice it? It was a question Law had asked for years and not once received an answer. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought it was the work of some strange Devil Fruit.

Vergo was now approaching him and he thought hard on what to do next. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. But, then again, ever since he ran into the Straw Hats a little while ago, _nothing_ seemed to go as he planned. It was like Luffy had the power to take the best detailed plan and scatter it all over the world without even trying. "Luffy" and "plan" did _not_ appear in the same dictionary. Not. at. all.

He suddenly had a feeling that he would soon come to deeply regret making this alliance.

From what he witnessed in the short time he was with them, the Straw Hats were batshit _insane_.

Vergo was halfway to him and he had no plan. Until he got his heart back, he was at a disadvantage. He gave a quiet curse. Why couldn't something just work for him just once–

Something rubbed up against his leg and he looked down to see what it was. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was a cat. A _cat_ had somehow gotten on Punk Hazard and lived through its crazy weather and managed to make its way to Law. How had it got past the poison outside, and all the locked doors? _'I pray you're the only cat who's made it in here,'_ Law thought. The last thing he wanted to face was hundreds of cats because he had nowhere to run.

And the last time they all got their little paws on him…

He gave a violent shiver at the memory.

He looked back at his enemy and back at the cat, an idea forming in his mind. He picked the cat up, and its warm purrs suddenly increased in volume as its large, round eyes stared directly at Law the entire time. "The burger stuck on your cheek looked like it was pretty good," Law grit out, giving a smirk. "Would you like a side of cat with that?" And before Vergo could even register what Law had said, the surgeon flung the cat straight at Vergo's face.

The cat's arms and legs became spread, almost as if it had become a flying squirrel. The thing barreled toward the pirate at an amazing speed, all the while still purring lovingly. But before its clawed paws could make contact with Vergo's face, the cat suddenly changed directions in mid-flight. Instead hitting the pirate's face straight on, it was suddenly pulled to the man's cheek.

In all honesty, Vergo had no idea what to do. There was a piece of burger and, now, a full grown cat stuck to his cheek. Law, on the other hand, looked quite pleased with himself as he took in the sight of the startled male.

Well, at least he now knew how Vergo's cheek worked.

It had its own gravitational pull.

* * *

(And here's a little extra scene)

Vergo was defeated. SMILE was gone. Smoker got his heart back. The tunnel was collapsing. The Straw Hats were still fucking insane. They got their hands on Caesar. The marines and pirates were suddenly partying together.

Yeah, totally went as planned.

Law was sitting by himself away from all the noise and chaos, drinking the last of a small bowl of soup Sanji had given him. He had to admit, Sanji indeed was one of the best cooks. His food was not only delicious, but it seemed to keep him warm in the cold weather. Not too mention it felt like it helped replenish his stamina. Throwing the bowl aside, he gave a small sigh. This was only the beginning of his plan, there was still so much more to do and–

His eyes suddenly widened in slight horror.

The ground was rumbling.

He knew that rumble.

He knew it aaaallll too well.

He didn't dare look behind him as he sprinted towards the party. "Mugiwara-ya, we have to go!"

Luffy gave a small frown. "Huh? But we're having a party right now. Can't it wai–"

"NOW!" Law roared, and Luffy couldn't help but noticed the look of panic in the surgeon's eyes. So Luffy nodded to his crew and they all ran for the ship.

"What's wrong, Torao? What got you so…" Luffy trailed off as his eyes picked up movement coming from behind the surgeon. His eyes widened at the sight. "Eh?! Are those all _cats?!_"

"We have to get out of here now," Law said, turning to see the mountain of cats running for the Thousand Sunny. The marines looked at the herd coming towards them and all began screaming, running around like headless chickens because there was no way for them to get out of the stampede's way.

They were soon run over by the countless number of cats who all stared at Law.

"Are they all coming after you?" Luffy asked innocently as Franky activated the Coup de Burst. Law watched in relief as the ship took off and the herd of cats was left behind. "Does this, like, happen every time?"

"It's a curse," Law said. "And yes, it does."

"Ohhh, I seeee," Luffy said, his eyes going back to the cats that were now nearly out of sight. He then gave a big grin and laughed as he turned back to the surgeon. "So it's a mystery curse then!"

Law gave a groan.

He was seriously starting to regret forming an alliance with such an idiotic captain.

* * *

(And this…this is a little something that popped into my head when I wrote the ending of the first part of this chapter.)

The thing barreled toward the pirate at an amazing speed, all the while still purring lovingly. But before its clawed paws could make contact with Vergo's face, the cat suddenly changed directions in mid-flight.

It was now heading straight back for Law.

The surgeon's smirk quickly dropped, and a look of horror came over him. Before he could even react, his face was suddenly smothered by the cat's soft, fluffy fur. Its paws wrapped around his head, holding him tightly and all he could hear was the cat's loud purrs. It quickly became apparent that he could, in fact, _not breathe_ with the fluffy cat stuck to his face. He tugged and pulled at the thing, but it refused to budge.

Vergo continued to stare at the scene he just witnessed, not knowing whether to just walk away or continue to stand there to watch what was no doubt one of the weirdest things he'd ever seen in his life.

* * *

_A/N: I just couldn't help but add that last scene. Because that would have been hilarious. It reminded me of that one scene from the asdf movies on YouTube. "KITTEN FIGHT!" "No, wait! I'm allergic to adorableness!" *kitten suddenly flies into his face* XD Not as funny as I hoped it would be, but I still hope it was okay! :D_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


	4. lV: This Is Disturbing

Beware of the Purrs  
lV: This is…Disturbing

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this is a very, __very__ short chapter, and I apologize for that. But this is one of a few takes on Dressrosa. So, hopefully, despite how painfully short it is, it'll be enjoyable...? ^^;  
__warnings: Dressrosa, spoilers for those who don't read the manga_

* * *

Doflamingo…honestly didn't know what to really do in his current situation. He was trying to fight Law, yes, but he kept getting distracted. How could he not?

Law's powers left him no room for a mistake; the Ope Ope no Mi was indeed quite the troublesome fruit, he had to admit that. But every time he focused on the man to att– there! It happened again!

Doflamingo gave a growl of light frustration. He _knew_ he wasn't imagining things. Right? Maybe he was, because what was distracting him was so weird and out of the ordinary, he just couldn't… He didn't know what to do, damn it!

Was this part of Law's plan? He wouldn't be surprised if it was. But it was just so…_out of character_ if it was indeed part of one of Law's many plans. He moved to the side and used his strings to cancel out Law's attack, raising his hand to give a counterattack. But just as he was bringing down his hand– there it was again! God-fucking-damn it!

"Stop!" Doflamingo suddenly growled out, stopping his attack and taking several steps back. He raised his hand and rubbed his temple in frustration and irritation. Law eyed him warily, his hands never leaving his nodachi. "Just…stop it. Make them stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Law answered, and the blond could hear the amusement ringing in the surgeon's voice.

"I just…" The blond gave a light sigh, his shoulder dropping lightly. "I don't know…how to take this."

From Doflamingo's pink feathered coat, a cat's head popped out; giving a small meow that the warlord would _not_ admit was cute. It then disappeared back into his coat only for a different cat's head to pop out a few moments later with another meow. This had been going on the entire fight; cats heads popping in and out of his feathered coat and really he just…couldn't deal with it.

"Having a problem, Doflamingo-ya?"

"This is…slightly disturbing," the blond answered, his body shaking lightly. Six different cats stuck their heads and tails out, giving little meows and purrs. He had to resist the urge to pet them because damn they sounded so adorable.

He turned around, still shaking, and began to walk off. "I just…can't deal with this."

Law let out a chuckle. "The great Joker, taken down by a few little–"

Law never got to finish his sentence.

For a moment later, a cat – that may or may not have been controlled by the Ito Ito no Mi – flew at his face with unbelievable force; knocking him down to the ground in an ungraceful manner.

From the side, Doflamingo shook with laughter; as did all the cats living in his feathered coat.

* * *

_A/N: CAN'T YOU JUST IMAGINE ALL THOSE CATS IN DOFLAMINGO'S COAT POPPING THEIR HEADS OUT AT RANDOM TIMES DURING A FIGHT? I can. I got the idea from all the photos I see where Law is hiding in Cora-san's coat. And how one photo had Doflamingo hiding Luffy in his coat. XD But yeah. Basically, the cats were trying to get to Law, but they accidentally ended up lost in Doffy's coat. Anyway, I have a few more ideas based on Dressrosa between Law and Doffy. XD Hope it was sorta okay. If not, let me know, yeah? o.o; Thank you for all your reviews! I hope can keep you guys laughing (or chuckling, or smiling) in the future! ^^_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


	5. V: Sweet Dreams

Beware of the Purrs  
V: Sweet Dreams

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappy~!_

* * *

Law dashed around the corner of the street, his eyes wide and heart racing. He tightly gripped the sheath of Kikoku, glancing back to see if his followers were still after him. They were. Of course. He focused back on where he was running, nearly slipping on a wet cobblestone. He quickly fixed his balance though, and sprinted down another streetlamp lit street.

He had no memory of where he was or how he got there, but he knew who was chasing him and he knew he could _not_ let them catch up. He tested for his Ope Ope no Mi powers and found they still worked, albeit a little shaky. But that was fine, as long as they _worked_. That's all that mattered.

He looked around at his surroundings and found all the buildings looked exactly the same on every street, making him think that, maybe, he was running in circles – well, _technically _squares – around the town. It was beginning to frustrate him that he couldn't find a way out of the repetitive town, and that his followers were starting to close in on him. He could feel a nervous sweat begin to build on his brow and felt himself becoming more and more desperate to get out of his current situation.

Which way was the harbor? Was he near the ocean? He couldn't remember. He gave a quiet curse. Where the hell was the exit? Why wasn't there anyone around? He turned another corner and tripped over an upturned stone, crashing the ground hard and ungracefully. Kikoku skid a foot away from him and he could feel his hands and knees burn from scraping against the ground. He gave quiet groan of pain before pushing himself onto his hands and knees.

He reached for his sword, only to find it suddenly gone when he looked at the spot it had been only moments ago. "Kikoku?" And he suddenly felt like an idiot; what was the sword going to do, _answer him?_ He suddenly turned around saw his followers were all standing right behind him; staring at him with glowing eyes. "No," he whispered, crawling away from them yet unable to tear his eyes away. He felt his back hit a wall and he knew for a damn _fact_ that there hadn't been a wall there a second ago.

He couldn't let his followers get a hold of him. He just couldn't.

Because the last time _that_ happened, he had to go to therapy for three months.

They began to close in on him and pressed his back as far as he could into the wall behind him. He lifted his hand and called for his Devil Fruit powers. "Room!"

Only this time, his Ope Ope no Mi powers did not respond to his call.

He could feel panic bite at his mind and he tried again. "_Room!_" But no blue sphere came to his aid. He was cornered and helpless.

Hundreds of glowing eyes stared at him and he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him.

"No," he repeated. The cats all took another step forward. Their combined purrs made Law tremble in his place, and their cute, large eyes were so fucking adorable but creepy at the same time that he wanted to set them on fire and cook marshmallows in the flames. "No, s-stay back!" But the cats paid no attention to his words, and they continued to approach him at an agonizingly slow pace.

The first cat reached him, putting its paw on his shoe. He jerked his foot away, curling up as best as he could. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Soon, they were starting to crawl up his legs and over his stomach. He tried to push them away, but it was like the cats were suddenly glued to him. They wouldn't come off, no matter what he did.

"Stop! Get off me!" Cats walked up his chest and soon they were all walking over him and he tried his best to get up and run and tear them off but they wouldn't budge and his legs suddenly refused to work. "Aaahhhhh–!"

"Aaahhh!" Law screamed, jolting up in his bed with wide eyes filled with pure fear. He looked around at his surroundings, noticing he was no longer on a cobblestone street but his own soft bed in his submarine. He fell back into the mattress with a deep breath. His heart raced in his chest and he couldn't help but feel his hands shake. He suddenly felt a new fear of the cats that constantly followed him, and he hoped he wouldn't see another feline in a good long time because he–

_Meowpurrr_.

His head snapped to the side.

There, next to him on his bed, were dozens of cats piled up on each other; their wide, innocent eyes staring into his very soul. And all at ones, they leapt at him. "Aaahhhh–!"

"Aaahh!" Law bolted into a sitting position once more, and his eyes snapped to side of the bed next to him. It was empty. He glanced at the clock and noticed he got little more than an hours sleep. Groaning, he fell back into the mattress and ran a hand through his damp hair.

He hated having dreams within dreams.

Especially when those damn cats were involved.

A knock at his door sounded and he called for them to enter. Bepo stuck his head in, taking note of his captain's current state. "Captain, we docked at an island a few minutes ago but we had to set sail again right away."

"Why?"

"The dock was overrun with…cats."

"I hate my life," was all the surgeon managed to mutter.

* * *

_A/N: Try saying "Streetlamp lit street" five times fast. Pretty cool, eh? Eh? …No? Okay… Well, yeah. You ever have that dream where you can fly or have powers and you can use them whenever you want, but when you're suddenly in a desperate situation, your wings/powers suddenly don't really want to work? I have. That's where I got this idea from. :D Hope it was alright! Lemme know please! ^^_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


	6. VI: But I Love You!

Beware of the Purrs  
VI. But I Love You!

* * *

_A/N: 'nother short chapter. Sorry. This chapter is based on Guest's idea. But I decided to make it after the Punk Hazard incident. I hope that's okay. ^^; Anyway, Hope you all enjoy! :D  
__Warning: one-sided LuLaw here, and takes place after Punk Hazard. Also gonna focus a little bit on Sanji and Usopp at the end._

* * *

Law didn't know if there was a God or not. But if there was, Law detested the fact that He took great pleasure in making the surgeon suffer. Because this… This was new, even for him.

"But I love you!"

Law sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, Mugiwara-ya, you don't."

"But I do! I swear I do! I love you so much I could just–"

"You touch me, you die." But that threat didn't deter the Straw Hat captain in the slightest. The rubber man wasted no time in launching himself at the surgeon, wrapping his elastic arms and legs around the male multiple times all the while laughing brightly. After a lot of struggling and dark, colorful curses, Law managed to free one hand. "R-Room!" The all too familiar blue sphere appeared, and he moved his pointer and middle finger the second it did. "Shambles!"

Luffy disappeared from his body, a barrel taking his place. Law let out a breath, able to breathe once more. He didn't have much time to relax, though, when Luffy came skipping out onto the deck once more. Law stared at the male with narrowed eyes, despise radiating off him as his gold-gray orbs focused on one thing only.

The cat ears and tails protruding from Luffy's body.

It had happened just after they left Punk Hazard. Some enemy had managed to sneak onto the ship while everyone was eating and _somehow_ used their bizarre Devil Fruit to turn Luffy into part cat.

And because of Law's curse, Luffy had suddenly started confessing his undying love to the surgeon.

"Toraoooo!" Luffy grinned more brightly than he usually did, pink dusting his cheeks ever so lightly. "I love you~!"

"No you _don't_, Mugiwara-ya. That's just the curse talking."

"I just want to hug you and keep you in my arms forever and–"

"Poor guy," Usopp mumbled. He and Sanji stood on the other side of the ship, watching from a distance as Law narrowly avoided being tackled into a clingy hug once more. "I heard about his curse. It's just his luck that Luffy had to be turned into part cat of all things.

Sanji turned away from the scene, taking a drag of cigarette as he focused on the sea before him. "Well luckily it's not a permanent thing. Our captain'll go back to normal in, hopefully, a few days or less." Usopp turned away from the scene too, focusing on the blond instead.

"Yeah, but until then how is Law supposed to get any rest? It seems like he's pretty fed up with cats already, and he's got a short temper when it comes to Luffy acting like a complete idiot. Add those two together and things will get out of control fast."

In the background, neither of the two noticed Luffy finally tackle Law to ground; his hands traveling all over the surgeon's coat-covered body as he practically molested the male.

Sanji simply gave a shrug. "Everything'll work out. It always does." Usopp nodded in agreement, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

In the background, arms sprouted out from the ground and expert hands found their way to Luffy's sides; causing the male to laugh and lose his grip on the quiet, traumatized surgeon. Feet appeared under the surgeon's body and carried him off to a safe place. After the tickling died down, Luffy fought to catch his breath. Then, a rumbling sound. The blond chef sighed, knowing what was about to come.

"Oi, Sanji! I want fish!" Sanji's eyes widened, and he dropped the cigarette that'd been held loosely between his fingers.

Did…Did Luffy just say fish? Not…meat? Did he really want fish now? Because he was part cat? Was Sanji finally free of the whole Meat nightmare? He started to cry tears of happiness. He no longer had to cook so much meat! He no longer had to guard the kitchen almost every waking moment! It was a miracle!

Then he gave a chuckle that was directed at Usopp. "Looks like you just took over my job."

The statement caught the sniper off guard, and he blinked several times. "What do you mean?"

"Luffy's a cat now," Sanji started, an evil smirk coming to his lips and an evil gleam appearing in his eyes. "He's going to want fish twenty. four. seven." Usopp's face fell into one of horror as he realized just what Sanji was getting at.

Across the deck, Luffy turned to face the two pirates. "Oi, Usopp! Catch me some fish! Hurry up, I'm _staaaarving!_ Catch a lot, okay? Oh! Maybe catch a _Sea King!_ Those are sooo yummy and fishy!"

Usopp fell to his knees and grabbed his head in his hands while Sanji cackled insanely to the side. "Nooooooo!"

Needless to say, after five days passed and Luffy turned back to normal, every single person on the ship had been traumatized.

But none so much as the poor, cursed captain Trafalgar Law.

* * *

_A/N: Aaaand I hope it was okay! ^^; I'm currently stuck on Feline Prowess and Memory Trap, so I decided to go and write this up in the meantime._

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
